wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phantasmal
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background: linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Perilsflames100 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#808080; background:linear-gradient(135deg,#00FFFF,#AFEEEE,#E0FFFF,#FFFFFF ); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} They send me away to find them a fortune A chest filled with diamonds and gold The house was awake With shadows and monsters The hallways they echoed and groaned WIP, belonging to Perilsflames100. Created by Twistedsoul, she was originally made to help him achieve all his goals. But as he slipped further into madness, and his goals became murdering a great many dragons, her goals became the same. She's not a real dragon, of course. She's more of an illusion, and only the dragons she selects can see her. Mwahaha, wipness I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning I'm crying, "They're coming for me." And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease Originally very helpful to her master, Phantasmal was considered by Twistedsoul to be his greatest creation. But his sanity slipped away, and he changed completely. So did his favourite creation. She became almost like a parasite, finding a host and invading their minds quietly. She became manipulative, clever with her words, and rather dangerous to have in your head. I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones It starts in the dragon's dreams. She might not show herself for a while, instead hiding in the shadows, observing for a while. She does this to find out what appeals to them, what approach she should make. Do they like SeaWings with green scales, or maybe SkyWings with amber eyes? Perhaps they like hybrids. She won't show herself until she's planned her appearance carefully. Can't risk scaring her prey off, after all. But when she does, she's as close to perfect for the dragon as she can be. can twist her appearance into almost anything, though she never changes once a dragon has seen her. After her brief appearance in dreams, most dragons think she's gone. But then they see her across the table one day. Or sitting in a tree, not too far away. She might make small appearances in their everyday lives, be it in a crowd, or flying nearby. After a few days, she'll approach them. Talk to them sweetly. After a while though, the dragon she is attacking might realize something. While they can talk to the enchanting dragoness, everyone else tells them that they are insane, that no one is there. That's when stops playing with her prey. She tells them how blind the others are, or that they are trying to keep them away from her. She will twist her words around and around, until the dragon would believe up is down if she said so. She convinces them of how evil their family is, be it by whispering about how their dinner was poisoned, or pointing out how their father is holding his scissors as if he wants to stab their eyes out. If she's taken on the appearance of a NightWing, she might pretend to be a mind reader, and tell them about the plans their friends are having to kill them. Once the deed is done, releases her grasp on the dragon, and moves on to her next victim. WIP. And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me." I won't stop this awful energy Gosh darn right, you should be scared of me Who is in control? Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Perilsflames100) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters